Twisting time
by FallingSkies24
Summary: When Finn manages to kill a strange monster, he is cruelly reminded that he doesn't belong to Ooo. More determined than ever, he passes the portal opened by its keepers death, together with Jake. But will another place really ease his pain? Or will it re-open old wounds? There will be a pairing of FinnxFionna, you have been warned :3
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Adventure Time! Characters belong to Pendleton Ward!**

**This is my first fanfic so far and I'll try to upload a new chapter as fast as I can. 'cause I'm not a native speaker it might take a bit of time, though.**

**Please tell me the mistakes I've made, I'll go ahead and correct them then. **

**Have fun :3**

* * *

I swept up my deadly red sword made of deamon blood, sparkling as the sunlight touched its blade. The giant hand rushing towards me stopped insantly, three fingers vanished in a river of greenish liquid leaving the creature roaring and screeching.

As quick as a rabbit I hid behind a boulder and observed my enemy, waiting for my next chance to strike. I didn't know what the monster was called, though. It was huge, covered in hard grey skin and walking on unnatural long legs. Where you'd look for normal fingers was a hand which ended in long, sharp claws, its finger nails colored black. On top of the skinny body was a slim human-like head although its bones were lined sharp against the skin on its cheeks and the nearly bald occiput was only covered with a few white flicks of hair. Instead of eyes there were two dull panes of glass, revealing the creature was blind.

However, its senses were at least as sharp as mine and I crouched deeper to the cold and stony ground. We were in a mountains cave with half of the roof vanished where the sun broke through, making the shadows dance and quiver with every singe move.

A movement in the corner of my eyes caught my attention since my best friend and brother was hiding there, peeking through a small gap in the rock. Jake moved his lips in a silent whisper, trying to tell something to me, his human companion.

„What?" , I breathed, hardly making a sound. The dog rolled his huge eyes in annoyance, laid his paw on his chest and then on his ears.

_I can hear your heart beat._

My blood froze in horror as I felt it beating hard against my chest, trying to break through it. A silent urge to jump out of my shelter and end this right away made my joints itch.

Trying to order my thoughts and recall our plans how to attack, I didn't recognize how quiet it had fallen again, that the roaring had stopped. What either meant it was already dead (which was quite unlikely) or...

I swallowed hard and dared a quick look from behind the boulder. Icy grey eyes met my gaze, broke through my mental barrier right into my soul, making me shiver in blank horror and disgust. Somehting deep down in me froze and shattered, I couldn't move although I was aware of the fact the monster had spotted me due to my terribly loud heartbeat.

Once again I cursed myself for being human since all the inhabitants of Ooo were so much stronger, quicker, more dangerous and just better in everything than me. I was so weak, gave myself away by only living.

Tears of protest and anger began to sparkle in the corners of my eyes, made my sight blurred and dull. I could already feel an icy breath on my face but couldn't see anything. Everything went cold and grey, lifeless and terrybly slow. Visions of my past tried to overwhelm me. Pictures of happyness and sadness, hatred and love came back into my view. Joshua and Margaret, my brothers, Princess Bubblegumm and all the times she hurt me, the forest, dark and scary while I laid there, abandoned by my real parents. Left alone, unloved.

_I...don't...want to...remember! _, I screamed but no words left my mouth. _I'm...living right now!_

It was no use. I could smell the monsters dirty breath, could feel its sharp claws dig into my own soft hand. I was half frozen now, with every second my view got darker and darker and my protest weaker. Why did I fight again? It didn't matter anymore.

_Mh...maybe dieing isn't all that bad..._

The weight got off me and for a second I thought I was dead, then suddenly all my senses came back, heat flowed back into my body like a river in an empty pool. My gaze cleared again so I could see how the monsters eyes right in front of me widened in dismay and shock before the yellow string around its throat tightened again and its body went limp. Lifeless it laid there on the stony ground with sunlight dancing on its chest, making it look peaceful.

„Finn, buddy? Are you alright?" Jakes face was only inces away from mine, his voice heavy with worry. „Yeah." , I croaked, trying to sound cheerful. „Back off dude, you look gay."

The dogs laughter filled the air around us and the hand he'd used to kill the monster streched back to its normal lenght and pulled me to my feet. „Anyways, thanks for saving me."

He just declined and backed off a few meters, giving me room to walk. Trying to hide my still shivering fingers I rubbed off the dust from my clothes and put my beloved white hat back on since it was about to fall off.

„How'd you manage to kill it? I thought we could only win by attacking a couple of times, comfusing and weakening it slowly."

„Nah, that's for _fighting_ it. You know, these creatures have more brains and strength than it looks like. But this one was dirstracted by...uhh...what exaclty did it do to you?" , Jake dared to ask. He knew I didn't like talking about being vulnerable.

„Not much." , I murmured and was about to leave the cave when a bright light exploded right beside me. Blinded by the sudden flash, I had to blink a couple of times, trying to make something out.

When it faded, the monsters body had disappeared. Instead of the ugly creature there was a white pool, shimmering and quivering like water. Still, it was shining in a bright, warm light.

„Woah." , Jake breathed beside me. „What the heck _is_ this?"

„Dunno." , I whsipered, stunned by the amazing view. „But Jake"

„Huh?"

„I have the strange feeling it's...Adventure Time!"

„Here we are! Chapter 37, Portals. According to very few witnesses, portals are opened if the spatial and time sphere gets torn apart. This can only be achieved if the virtual lock is damaged, due to its keepers death. The number of people time-travelling is little, no one ever managed to get back to their own time, though. Scientists claim..."

Jakes voice trailed of, 'cause I got bored again since I was playing with another books pages, drawing invisible signs on its cover. I hated the library! There was a real _portal_ waiting for mme, another time to be adventured! And Jake had dragged me to the library to read _books_ first.

„Why did we come here again?" , I asked uninterested while I was searching through the book shelves to meet Paper Pete again. Dust tickled in my nose and made md sneeze, which earned me another stern _Ssshhh!_ from the Turtle Princess.

„To read, silly. Before we just jump through that portal-thing, we should learn about the dangers and consequences! What if it explodes and we're lost between time and space forever? Or we don't get back? I don't want to live in some stinky parallel universe! I'm getting father, remember?"

„How could I possibly forget that? You keep reminding me each day again if I complain about the amount of time you spend with Lady..." , I started to yell, revealing everything I felt the last days, letting my anger out of me like the air out of an balloon. „It's like you don't care about me anymore! I tried to understand, I really did! But I'm lost without you Jake, being the last of my race isn't easy...I just feel like I'm in the wrong place..." ,I whined, a singe tear rolling down my cheek. My head bowed in grief, I began to make my way back to the tree house to take a shower, eat and rest before I would cross that portal the next morning. I was determined to do it, here in Ooo was nothing to be missed. I might not belong in this other land beyond the portal, but I didn't belong here either. At least that's what everyone made me think the last months.

„Finn, wait." , Jake spoke softly, stretching his arms to stop me, his brother, from leaving. „You know how much you mean to me, buddy. I love you as much as I love Lady, only in another way. The last years I was always at your side since you needed me most, but now Lady is pregnant. Now _she_ is the one who needs me most, no matter how much I'd like to spend more time with you, Finn. With each day the day of birth gets nearer and with children to care for I have to stop acting like one on my own. I don't want to hurt you and I _will_ cross this portal with you, but not without being sure how to come back. Give me a few more hours to read and plan our trip, therefore we can leave tomorrow at sunhigh. Deal?" , he asked, his voice full of worry and regret. Looking in the dark, watery eyes of my friend, this was the moment I had wished the floor would open and bring me right to the Nightosphere. I had been too selfish to recognize how much I had accused Jake for something he wasn't to be blamed for.

„Yeah, deal. I guess I'll go anyway...ya know, taking a shower and stuff..." , I murmured and added in my thoughts: S_orry, bro._

„Fine with me. I'll buy the needed stuff afterwards and eat at Lady's. By the way, there are spaghetti left over from yesterday in the fridge, so you can eat them for dinner. See ya tomorrow morning then."

„Mhm, see ya." Hands in my pockets I left, ready to spend another night alone.

The stars sent their bright rays through the window in my bedroom, lighted my lonly dreams as Iwas twisting and turning uncomfortably in my sleeping bag.

„Finn? Finn, wake up. You look like you're stuck in a spiders web, moving like that." , a voice whispered. It was familiar, although he didn't imagine him to be here.

„Jake? I thought you'd sleep at Ladys'..." , I yawned, cuddling deeper into my warm bed.

„Na man. I decided you needed me most now." Warmth flooded through my veins as I got the dogs words. He chose me over Lady, his pregnant girlfriend. „Thanks, Jake."

„No probs. Get back to sleep, the next few days will have less of it."

„Jake?"

„Hu?"

„Joshua and Mararet loved me, right? I mean, like I was their real son."

„Of course the did, buddy! Forget the issue with dads dungeon? He even told you that!"

„I know but...why did my human parents leave me? What was wrong with me?" , I sobbed. This question had troubled me for years now but I never managed to ask it.

„Nothing, Finn, you were a perfekt brother. Sometimes we just have to do the wrong thing in order to achieve the right. Don't think about it. You're a hero, Finn, and some day you will be able to see that.

„Thanks, Jake. Good night."

„Night, Finn."

„Food? Tent? My sword?"

„Check." , Jake said in and annoyed tone, rolling his eyes. „As I told you before, I've got everything!"

„Clothes? A few extra hats?"

„Yes! Finn, listen! I-"

„Mums' lullaby music box? I know you can't sleep without it."

„Yes." , Jake growled, blushing slightly. „Can we leave now? Yesterday it was you who wanted to leave right away."

„I just want to make sure my little puppy has everything he needs." , I mocked and rushed out of the house, laughing.

„Oh wait, you little brat." , the dog snarled playfully, chasing me over the meadows of the Gras Lands. The sun was nearly at its highest point, warmed the air around us to a beautiful summers day. Birds were singing in the trees like they'd tell us soon to come back.

Arriving at the mountains edge in the cave where we'd fought this time-keeper, we rested for a moment, trying to catch breath.

„Ready?" , I panted, already walking towards the shining portal, looking in its white wavy surface.

„The last one is a stinky Goblin!" , Jake yelled, jumped and vanished in the light. With a smile on my lips I followed, eager to adventure wherever the portal would take me.

Bright white light exploded around me, took my sight. Everything whirled and twisted, cold and warmth came and left in a heartbeat.

Then everything was suddenly still again, the light vanished in thousands of sparks as I opened my eyes to a whole new world.

* * *

**Next chapter Finn will finally meet Fiona! Oh my glob :DD**

**Tell me if you didn't get a thing and I will try to correct it. Also, my writing style is way better in German, so tell me also if I should just give up and leave this story. **

**Review plz? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**Thanks to you awesome reviewers, I managed to finish the next chapter :D**

**It's a bit longer than the last one, but I think it's fine...sorry again if there are stupid grammar mistakes or whatever, just tell me and I'll correct them! I trust the online dictionaries, so tell me if they're wrong :')**

**Have fun :3**

**Again, characters (c) Pendleton Ward**

* * *

Around us grass was swaying in the warm breeze, the sun was golden and bright at the zenith. At the edge of the field there was a forest with pink fluffy stuff on its trees instead of leaves – the Candy Cotton Forest. Near the horizon you could already see the wall to the Candy Kingdom.

Somewhere a bird sang in a high-pitched voice which sounded like laughter to me.

Ok, I have to correct myself – it wasn't a whole new world...but partly new?

„Isn't this our Tree Fort over there?" , Jake asked beside me as he turned around to get a better view over the landscape and pointed to a giant Tree which looked exactly like our home just a few hills away.

Ok,ok, it was the same old place.

„Are you fucking kiddin' me?!" , I screamed and fell to my knees, my face covered with my hands. „I thought this shitty portal would take us to some crazy universe with...you know...monsters to kill, things to be adventured. But it only took us a few miles further to our _home_!"

Again, I started to cry, but bit hardly on my lips to stop the tears from falling. I didn't want to look like a whiny baby _again._

„C'mon, Finn. Looks like someone tricked us...but maybe we can play some BMO at home, make everything-burrito and just have some fun? I told Lady I'd be back in a week, so we have seven days to adventure and stuff! Doesn't this sound cool?" , Jake tried to cheer me up and patted my back.

„Yeah..._great._" , I mumbled and got to my feet. The next heartbeat Jake the little dog was a giant yellow horse-dog with legs as tall as trees, his eyes sparkling with joy as he lifted me on his back. The slow movement under my legs calmed me down a bit but didn't ease the pain of being stuck in Ooo with all its stupid inhabitants and all my worries.

„Here we go, buddy." , Jake cheered as he jumped off in the direction of the Tree House, singing some stuff about Burritos and video games. His happy mood didn't touch my heart like it usually did, though. It was like something kept reminding me I'd be alone again in a week when Jake would get back to his adult-duties.

Stretching back to his normal dog size, Jake came to a halt before he opened the door and sniffed, muzzle in the air.

„What is it this time again?" , I mumbled in annoyance since he did this nearly every day he visited me after he spent a week at Ladys'. Last time it smelled like the witch I once gave my hair to stop her from sitting on him. Another day he told me it was the Lich itself or Marceline hiding in the fridge. _Stupid dog._

However, I smiled at the thought of Jake avoiding the fridge with his beloved spaghetti until he finally was brave enough to peek through the door. It ended with him screaming as the light turned on, hiding under the sofa.

„Cat. There's a cat in our house!" , he claimed and crossed his arms on his chest, insisting on his statement.

„Jaaake. Cut it off. There. Is. Nothing. In. Our. House! Stop telling this nonsense just because you visit your real home far too infrequent. Remember when you thought it was Marceline and didn't eat your dinner because of it?"

„This was ages ago! Finn, believe me. This time I'm right for sure." , the dog wailed looking at me with his cute huge eyes.

„Fine." , I sighed and opened the door carefully. „It looks pretty the same as always, though."

„You have to go in there. Glob knows where this beast is hiding."

I shot him a furious glare but entered the room, looking in every corner and under everything a cat would fit in. Everything I found was a pile of dust flakes, lost pizza pieces and a few socks; not even BMO was to be seen.

„Believe me now? I'm gonna take a shower, you make dinner?" , I suggested 'cause my belly already started to growl. „Honestly, I'm starving. Everything-burrito with everything, please?" Forgetting my disappointment from earlier this day, I was starting to cheer up and was ready to enjoy the time I'd spend with my buddy.

„Sure. It'll be ready in half an hour." , Jake smiled and started to search through the fridge. „Where did I put the bacon again...?"

I laughed quietly and made my way upstairs to the bathroom and threw my backpack into the bedroom as I walked by. The fact the door was closed should have made me suspicious itself, but Glob knows why I didn't bother. So, thinking of nothing, I just opened it.

What I found myself looking at made me blush furiously and my brain stopped working when I needed it most. So I stood there, staring wide-eyed at the girl in the front of me and searching for words.

She obviously had just taken a shower since she was standing there (thank Glob!) with her skirt on, covering her head in a white towel, trying to get it dried. Her shirt was missing, though, what made my blush even more.

„Cake? Is that you? Didn't I tell you to knock if you-" , she said as she turned around, staring at me in dismay. Quickly she tried to cover her bra with her hands but, well, didn't succeed. She also blushed but shot me a furious glance.

„What the fuck dude?! Coming in my house and watching me, eh? You-you _pervert_! Stop staring at me!" , she yelled as I still stared at her, unable to think.

„I-I..." , I stammered, my head as red as Tree Trunks apples. „I'm sorry! But, excuse me Miss, you're in _my_ house and didn't expect you to be here...well... _half naked_." , I tried to explain, searching for words.

„I think you got something wrong, but well...at least cover your eyes then! I'll just get dressed and afterwards we can talk in calmness." , she said, still a bit short tempered.

Turning around, I thought it would be nice to introduce myself since I saw her...ya know...like this.

„I'm Finn, by the way."

„Fiona. Nice...uhh...to meet you." , she mumbled. The sound of textile on textile was to be heard, then she finally turned around, fully dressed. She was wearing a light blue shirt now, combined with her darker skirt and knee-high socks with black shoes. Her head was now covered with a white hat similar to mine, instead of the towel.

„Wa-wait, you're _human_?" , I breathed as I saw the lock of blond hair revealed by her white bunny hat. Now that I knew it, the similarity was obvious. Her skin looked as pink and soft as mine, her body shaped like mine but with thinner waist and wider hips which made her look even more attractive than Princess Bubblegum. Stunned again by her natural beauty, I started to stare again.

„Ugh...yeah. But I don't want to talk about it." , she murmured, avoiding my eyes.

„Y-you don't have to be afraid! I...Fiona, right? Well, Fiona, just look at me then!" , I pleaded and my heart started to beat faster in excitement. But this time I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear it.

_As vulerable as me._

„Fiona, _please_!" I couldn't give up that easy!

She sighed and hesitated for a second but turned around at last, looking right into my eyes as blue as hers. Opening her mouth to complain she closed it the next heartbeat as I moved my own hat a bit, revealing a flick of my hair

„You...you..." , she breathed and walked towards me, reaching out with her fingers to touch it. „Ugh..." I backed off a bit before she could reach it, trying not to be too rude.

„Oh! Personal zone, I know. Sorry." , she apologized and blushed slightly. „Well, I think we should go downstairs..."

„Yeah, Jake is making everything-burrito. I guess you can eat dinner with us..." , I suggested, feeling a bit uncomfortably by asking something like that. It...well...sounded like a date.

„Who the heck is Jake?" , she frowned.

„My brother, he's a magic dog."

„Well, I guess we have much to talk about..." , she sighed but lead the way to the kitchen.

Half way down the stairs, angry voices exploded in the living room, followed by hissing, growling and screeching.

„Intruder!" , someone yelled, followed by a muffled sound like something fell to the ground.

„Woah, get _off_ me! You're the one trespassing!" That was obviously Jakes voice.

„Stop lying, stupid brat! Get your dirty dog ass out of my home!"

„Are you insane? Ouch, stop that! You stinky _cat_!"

„Cake! STOP!" , Fiona yelled as she started to run, slithering into the room. The scenery in front of us looked like it was from a creepy movie:

Jake and some giant cat with orange-white patched fur were rolling on the floor, trying to claw and bite each other in a massive flurry ball of fur.

Liquids of nearly every color speckled the floor, eggs were broken and clinged like fotos to the wall. Clothes were tossed across the sofa, groceries made our way through the mess to hurdles.

Reaching the still fighting pets, each of us grabbed one end of the tangled fur ball and pulled them apart.

Looking into two white furious blazing eyes with pupils like slits, I knew I must have caught Fionas pet, Cake. The cats eyes went huge the moment it recognized me, her mouth fell open.

„F-Fiona...what happened to your beautiful _curves_?" , she sobbed, stroking my – thank glob- flat chest and waist. At the same time I could hear Jakes voice behind me since Fiona and me were standing back-to-back, whispering in a rather bewildered tone.

„Finn? You...urgh...look a bit _feminine_..."

„I-I'm not..." , the real me stammered, trying to explain this awkward situation but Fiona was quicker to react.

„Cake? What the heck? I'm right here!"

„Finn? Are you there?"

„Fiona!"

„Urgh...Jake?"

Everyone screamed at each other, switching pets or humans and fussed over not knowing what was happening until some high-pitched sound interrupted our little quarrel. It sounded like some little girl screaming but it turned out it was the alarm clock for the oven.

„The burritos!" , Jake yelled and raced into the kitchen, leaving us to stare at each other.

„Uhm...hi." , I started to brake the creepy silence. „I'm Finn, and that...was Jake."

„My name is Cake and this is..." The cat explained, pointing towards the human girl, standing in the center of the living room looking lost and embarrassed.

„Fiona, I know. We...already met." Recalling our first encounter, I blushed again but smiled warmly at the cat, trying to avoid another awkward explanation.

„Oookay. Fi, what are they doing in our house? And who the hell is he? I thought you were dating-"

„Noone!" , Fiona screamed and pressed her hand on the cats mouth to stop her from talking. „As I told you before, I'm not interested in Prince Gumball." , she murmured but blushed slightly. „Finn just entered the house while you were away getting the groceries."

„BURRITOS ARE READY!" , Jake cheered in the kitchen, placing a plate of still steaming burritos on the table.

„Get your lazy asses over here before I'm starving"

While Jake and I told our story, the two girls listened curiously and didn't interrupt us even for a second. Fionas gaze was stuck to my lips like she could make the words flow faster by wishing so. Even Cake didn't move a whisker when Jake took over the conversation.

„Yeah...and that's pretty everything." , the dog finished, his head resting on the table while his eyes were about to close, due to his lack of sleep.

„Well." , Fiona started for the first time, „It seems like this portal-thing brought you right into a parallel universe of Ooo. Our little place here is called Aaa. And therefore this is _my_ house." , she declared and leaned back in her chair, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

The bloody dark red sunset outside of the window colored her white hat into a shade of crimson while her ocean blue eyes seemed rather violet in the dying sun. With the fading light I could comprehend Jakes sleepiness since my eye lids were feeling heavy too.

„Mhm, maybe you two should stay for the night until you figured out what you want to do next." , Fiona laughed as a huge yawn escaped my mouth. „If you rather want to stay and adventure or..." , her voice fell into a cold, sad whisper. „Go home in the morning."

„Thanks, man...uhm...where are we supposed to sleep?"

„Oh, I didn't think about that since we usually don't have sleepover guests, but you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa down here then."

„No, no! There's no need for that, I can perfectly sleep on the couch myself, thanks. You take the bed." , I contradicted because my gentleman-attitudes wouldn't let me make a lady sleep on a sofa while I took her comfy bed.

„Stop it, Finn. It's fine! You're the guest so I'll take the sofa." , Fiona argued, pushing me to the stairway.

„No! But-"

„Oh my glob! Shut up, both of you!" , Cake yelled, obviously tired of our quarrel where to sleep.

„I don't care where you sleep, it's even fine to me if you share your bed if you have to, but Jake and I will go to bed now. I'm tired as hell and I won't stay awake the whole night because of you."

Fiona and I stopped instantly, blushing at the thought of sharing a bed and avoided each others gaze.

„Come on, Jake. Let them settle this on their own. I think I have a perfect box for you upstairs! You can take it for the night." , the cat cheered and went upstairs, Jake at her heals.

The stars on the darkening nightsky were starting to shine as Fiona and I stood there in silence, not sure what to say in our embarrassment.

„I'll take the sofa." , she decided and made her way to the bathroom. When she returned, she was carrying a blanket and had changed her shirt and skirt with a pretty white dress which was falling down to her knees. It was tight on the top, bringing out her thin waist and curves and got wider down her hips which made her look like a little princess. Her hat still hid her head, though.

„Off you go now, bed is ready. Cake and Jake are already asleep, so be quiet." , she said and gave me a wonderful smile which made me want to stay even more.

„I won't sleep in a bed if you aren't." , I declared and didn't move.

„Well, sleep on the floor then." , she joked and laid down on the sofa, cuddling into the soft blue blanket. Grabbing another one from the corner of the living room, I made myself comfortable in front of the sofa she was sleeping on.

„I'm about to." , I murmured, already feeling sleep reaching out for me.

„Idiot." Hearing Fionas lovely voice for the last time, I fell into the first peaceful sleep I had for days.

* * *

**That's it for now! Phew, it's strange: If I write German stories, I always wish I could use Englisch words, and now that I write an English story I wish I could use German words .**

**Please review if you read it, I don't care if you like or dislike it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is already finished because I spent the last two nights to finish it ^^ (I've holidays)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Characters (c) Pendleton Ward**

* * *

A cold breeze made me shiver as I opened my eyes slowly.

Silver Moonlight illumined the huge living room, cast white and silver shades over the in daylight colorful furniture. Tiny stars brightened the black sky, sparkled and seemed to move in a never-ending dance over the horizon. Again, the icy draft blowing through the opened window made me freeze and sigh in annoyance as I got up to close it.

The dark meadows in front of the house were still and peaceful and the way the moon shone on the swaying grass suddenly reminded me of Ooo, made home-sickness clench me like a sharp claw. How often have I been standing like this nights ago, wondering what to do to escape this loneliness? And now that I found something I wasn't sure if it really was the right thing to leave everything behind...what if someone in Ooo was in trouble right now, pleading for help they would never receive due to my egoism? I tricked nature to get to Aaa...wasn't this what snuffed out thousand of humans lives?

Princess Bubblegum told me about the Great Mushroom Wars months ago...it was the humans fault to be erased from the world, due to their power-hungry fights, the fact they could never get enough. Was I right to defy nature like that, or was it a century old instinct I was following?

I knew I would never know it as I closed the window. Noone could change the past and – this fact surprised me the most- wasn't I actually happy right now? I've found someone my race, someone I wouldn't have to act like I was different.

I smiled as my gaze caught the quiet sleeping Fionna, breathing in a slow rhythm and cuddled deep into the warm blanket. She was also smiling, probably dreaming something happy.

Crawling back to my sleeping place I spotted my own blanket in her arms. Fionna buried her face in it, snuggling the soft textile.

Holding my breathe, I tried to take it carefully from her embrace and not to wake her up. She frowned as I removed the last bit, her slim fingers searching for something to hold. My heart skipped a beat in shock as she grabbed my arm, pulling it forward but only to hold it like my blanket before. I nearly would have pulled it back if she hadn't sighed so happily like my arm was the most precious thing in her world.

The urge to touch her came so suddenly, I just reached out with my other hand and stroke her cheek gently, feeling her soft skin under my fingers. After I watched her sleep for a few more minutes I rested my head beside her, kneeled down in front of the sofa and drifted back to sleep.

„Aww, look at those two sweeties!"

Someone squealing far away woke me, the high-pitched voice echoed in my ears. Blinking my eyes open slowly, I looked into Fionnas still smiling face only inches away from mine. I could feel her soft, warm breathe on my cheeks and still the embrace of her fingers and my arm.

„Cake? Is that you?" , I dared to whisper.

„Yes!" , the cat squealed again, this time right behind me. „When I woke up I wondered where you'd slept since noone was in the bed so I came to search for you and now...just look at you! You're so sweet together, Finney. I thought she'd never get over this arrogant prince..."

„No, it's not like that, Cake! Would you just help me to get her off my arm?" , I pleaded, starting to blush. But it was too late. Fionna already stirred as she awakened, opening her bright blue eyes. The next heartbeat her smile gave way to a deep frown.

„Finn? What-"

Her glance wandered down herself until it caught her fingers holding my arm tight, pressing it to her body. She let go of it in a second, blushing furiously but gave Cake an angry look.

„Stopp giggling like that, Cake! It was an accident, ok?"

Although I had backed off a bit, the cat was still laughing and repeating how cute that had looked.

„Argh...my glob, how old are you, Cake? Three?" , Fionna mumbled angrily but got up and left the room, probably to get dressed.

„Oh my, that was great. She's always this sensitive if it comes to feelings...It's a shame Jake is still sleeping, though! Tell me, Finney, how did this happen?" The cat asked, her face all red from laughing like this.

„Uhm...I guess this doesn't matter." I quickly responded and drew closer to the door. „I'll go for a quick walk and get us something for breakfast since you let us sleep here...uh...bye."

Closing the door behind me, I started to run until the huge tree house vanished behind the grassy hills.

I dropped down on the soft grass, feeling its stems tickle my skin. A delightful breeze chased the clouds across the sky, made it look like a sheep race amidst of a bright blue.

Thinking of nothing, I spent several minutes like this, looking at the clouds and enjoying the warm sunshine. I'd go get the groceries later, though.

„Hey...would you mind if I'd accompany you?" , a silvery voice behind me suddenly asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

„Sure."

„Thanks." Fionna simply responded and sat beside me; near enough to feel my warmth and far away enough our skin wouldn't touch.

„Did you ever wonder if there are other humans out there?" , she asked after a while of silence, still looking at the sky.

„Always. But I gave up hope long ago..." , I murmured, lying down in the grass to feel the solid ground under me, burying my fingers into it.

„Why? You found me." , she whispered, barely hearable.

„That's not the same. You're like me...you hate yourself for who you are."

„Yes, I _am_ like you. I'd l_ike_ to be different." , she said and laid her hand on top of mine. „But I don't need others like me to know who I am. "

Getting to her feet, she reached out her hand, grabbed mine and pulled me up to stand next to her. „Come on, I'll show you around." , she offered and gave me this heart-warming smile again before she dashed off, still holding my hand.

And I'd swear I was the happiest man in this world right now.

„So, this is-"

„The Candy Kingdom, I know. Parallel universe, remember?" , I joked which made her giggle.

„Yeah, right."

We stood in front of the giant wall made of sweet candy, protecting the castle from intruders or Candy-Zombies like it once did in Ooo. The banana guards got out of our way once they spotted us and Fionna let go of my hand instantly. I couldn't help but feel this little sting in the very center of my heart like someone had stabbed a needle into it.

„Who are we going to visit? Princess Bubblegum?" , I asked to hide my hurt.

„Hu? Oh, no. The ruler of the Candy People is called Prince Gumball. You'll see him in a second, he's so cool!" , Fionna admired, her eyes sparkling in a way that made my heart ache even worse.

„Oh. The one Cake was talking about? Is he your boyfriend?" , I dared to ask, afraid of the answer.

„No. I'm not even sure if I like him that way, you know. He hurt me several times, I don't even know what I'm into anymore. But guess it doesn't matter, let's go!"

With that, she led the way to the pink castle. It looked like an exact copy of PB's residence back in Ooo, although Goliad and Stormo were missing.

„Fionna! Nice to see you again." , a little Peppermint Maid greeted us after the girl had knocked on the massive pink door decorated with sweets of every shape. She didn't mention me but gave me a curious glance as I walked by.

„The pleasure is mine, but we came to see Prince Gumball. Is he around?"

„Of course! He's in the lab as usual." , the maid giggled and signaled us with a wink to follow her through the huge castle, established the same as I remembered from home.

„Here we are. Have fun, honey."

„Thanks, Peppermint Maid."

With that, Fionna knocked on the silver door signed as „laboratory" in big black letters and opened it slowly after some muffled voice told us to enter. A tall man with royal pink clothes stood in the center of the room, mixing and separating liquids of every color in dozens of Erlenmeyer flasks. Greenish mist steamed from one, whirled and twisted until it exploded into thousand of yellow and blue sparks.

„Wow." , Fionna breathed beside me and went to stand beside the prince.

„Why, hello Fionna! I'm just playing around with pyrotechnics. Wanna see another awesome experiment?" , he offered and pulled her close to his side, one arm resting on her shoulder. Another wave of paint flowed through my body, stabbing and tearing my heart Jealousy sparked like a furious fire in my heart, making me hate this arrogant prince at once, like Cake said.

„Uhm...Fionna?" , I asked to get back a bit attention since she clearly forgot about my company during her fascination.

„Oh, sorry, I simply forgot! Prince Gumball, this is Finn. He came here through a portal."

„My,my! A portal you say? Where?" , he asked, the violet eyes sparkling with interest. Finally, he removed his arm as he drew closer to give me a better look.

„I don't know, I didn't see it anymore after we arrived. It has to be somewhere, though. Jake read everything about it, go ahead and ask him." , I responded with a shrug. Should he bother someone else with his fussing pink personality.

„What a shame...I'd like to study it! Maybe I'll visit this Jake-person later. Thank you, though." , he chirped in his annoying happy way.

„Jake lives with us in the tree house! What about you come over for dinner today?" , Fionna offered, her voice heavy with excitement and joy as she clinged like a tick to him. I clenched my hand to a fist, burying my nails into the skin to feel the pain I was suffering in the inside.

„Hm...I guess that'd be great. I'd love to have dinner with you all...but not today. I have a lot of stuff to finish..."

Who did he think he was?!

„Sure, we'll go then. Maybe another day? See you!" , Fionna cheered and waved him good-bye as we left the room. Everything in this stupid castle annoyed me, the air seemed to burn from my anger. By the time we left the Candy Kingdom, I breathed in the fresh air, enjoyed the silence around Fionna and me, let it cool me down.

„Finn? Are you alright?" , she asked anxiously and laid her hand onto my shoulder. caused a tiny surge to flow through my body.

„Sure, why?" , I answered as cheerful as possible. How could I possibly tell her I was jealous of all her friends? It was like I was envied everyone who spent time with her...how could I tell her I had a crush on her? I couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't lie to myself.

„You look...stressed. And I wonder..." , she sighed heavily, „Finn, do you want to leave?"

„Do you want me to?" , I whispered sadly, unable to look at her. What if she said yes?

„Stopp asking such nonsense. Of course not! But I know you will have to leave one day...whether I like it or not."

I didn't reply anything to this, I knew she was right. All I could do was to wish Jake would like to stay as long as possible.

„Come on, lets visit Marshall Lee." , she said and took my hand.

We spent nearly the whole noon at Marshalls cave, talked, hung around and even got to make some music. It turned out Fionna had a wonderful singing voice so we sung together and Marshall played the bass guitar like Marceline always did. Speaking of the vampire king, I have to admit I like him.

He has the same crazy character like his female version, funny and creepy, but in a cool way. Plus, he likes Fionna only as '_his little sister'._

_Flashback~_

„_Look who keeps crawling back to me." , the vampire had joked as he opened the door, his voice deep with sarcasm._

„_Shut up, Marsh." , Fionna'd retorted but smiled and pulled him into a brother-like hug._

„_Why thank you, as polite as always. And who did you bring along? Found someone to annoy instead? Hey, name's Marshall." , he'd addressed to me after laughing at Fionnas try to punch the flowing immortal._

„_Hey, I'm Finn."_

„_Aww, stop looking like this, honey. I'm friendly, k?" He'd petted Fionnas head what made her shot him an even more furious glare but still sparkling with amusement. Squeezing past him, Marshall had no other choice than to let us in. _

„_Sheeesh, she keeps braking in. Hey, Fionna! You know you're not living here? Stop searching through my stuff!" , his voice faded as he chased a giggling Fionna through his living room, the girl swaying some sort of music recorder playing songs which had to be very personal._

„_You still behave like the sister you are, honey."_

_Flashback end~_

„This vampire will drive me insane one day." , she laughed as we walked over the hills back home towards the setting sun, coloring the sky to beautiful orange- and pink-shades.

„Really? I think he's pretty cool." , I teased and earned a punch on my arm from a nevertheless laughing Fionna. Glob how did I love her laugh...

„That's maybe because you stood there all day laughing at me being mocked." , she said with a dramatic pout.

„Yeah, you were pretty funny. Like quarrels between brother and sister."

„Well, he knows me since I was a baby. I spent whole days at his home, the tree fort that is now mine. My and Cakes mum didn't like it, though."

„Sounds cool."

„Mhm, It was awesome. Is there anyone back in Ooo waiting for you?" , she suddenly asked. I nearly swallowed my breath in surprise but could stop before I'd have coughed like an idiot in front of her.

„Uhm, just a few friends. But I guess they can deal without me for a few days."

She simply nodded and pushed the door open as we reached the massive tree house. Warm air heavy with the smell of food greeted us before anyone else since Jake was already cooking some unnameable stuff while Cake watched him, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was obviously angry at the dog, glob knows why."

„Can you believe it? He took over _my_ kitchen and keeps ordering me what to do! I'm not gonna eat your dog food, Jake." , she snapped as my brother handed her some vegetable to cut.

„Fine with me. Go ahead and starve then."

„Y-you're...horrible! And I let you sleep in my second favorite box!"  
„I know. Now cut it. Oh, hi Finn, Fionna. Dinner's ready in a minute."

„Idiot!"

* * *

**I love Jake and Cake quarreling 3**

**Anyways, next chapter will be the beginning of the adventure-side _and _the real romance of the story. **

**Why I make so many embarrassing scenes with Finn and Fionna? Because I'm like 3 years old. Forever **


	4. Chapter 4

**I planned to upload the next chapter sometime in November but after I read the 4 new lovely reviews and follows, I decided to make this one a Halloween gift for you flipping awesome people 3**

* * *

Silence fell around me as I opened my eyes, bright white light blinded me for a heartbeat.

When my gaze went clear and the pictures began to crystallize, I could see everything was like this. It looked like a pale white scenery of a movie set, except for the faint patches of colors appearing every now and then around me.

At the time I started to wonder what the hell I was doing here, a moor green droplet fell from the white above me, quivered as it drew closer to the ground. Before it hit the bottom, it started to change its shape, grew wider and taller with wings covered in feathers. A huge beak was formed of green in the middle of the shape, two tiny feet at the bottom of the bird.

One blink later, the Cosmic Owl floated meters above me amidst the bright white, wings spread in grace.

I backed of slowly and tried not to attract its attention, my heart beating fast and heavy against my chest. Fear made my blood freeze as a cold shiver ran down my back. Dreams of the Cosmic Owl were never good. That's why I tried to wake up before it got even worse.

At least, I guessed I was sleeping.

„_Foolish boy. You can't run away from destiny. Future arrives if you like it or not, but it's your choice whether you hide and wait for your doom or to face it with courage."_

I froze in shock as I felt its burning gaze in my back, forcing me to turn around and face the huge owl. Although it didn't open its beak, the words sounded crystal clear and caused echoes all around me, hammering the meaning of the words into my head. I gulped, searching for something to say.

„What do you mean?"

„_You go through your life with your eyes shut, Finn the human, like your whole race before. It's up to you to follow them or turn to be the hero you want to be."_

„I don't understand! What did they do? And what am I looking for exactly?" , I asked, not sure if I got the point. The human race killed itself by defying nature...now it said it was something different.

„The human always aimed for power over everything. They subjugated any living thing and even defied nature by braking the natural cycle. Two things remained inaccessible, though: Space and time. Furious about being hold in ranks, the human race tried anything to master this hurdle too. That's how they negotiated with something over their power, the Sketh, which breed brought forth the Lich. It promised them a weapon to destroy the barrier of space and time to rule over everything. Blinded by their hunger for power, they achieved bombs just as powerful and damaged the whole planet in their struggle to reach their goal."  
„The Mushroom War..." , I breathed, finally knowing the curse of this horrible war that killed nearly everything and shaped Ooo like it was today. Scientists knew some stuff _about _it but not the reason of its start.

„Yes. Angry and frustrated for being tricked, the last of them somehow managed to take Skeths life and sent it to Deaths lands. But Sketh cannot be killed. It's gaining power again to end what it started - to destroy all living in Aaa - Finn the human, now it's up to you to be ready before it arrives, to be stronger than itself. Eight items must be found and combined to the weapon giving power over whatever everyone struggles at. One must become two to battle the everlasting darkness.

The forces are already rising, hurry and be the hero you want to be." , it foretold before its voice faded and the green blurred into bright white.

I flung open my eyes, breathing fast. The air in the living room suddenly felt too hot to stand it any longer and yet I had to tell the others about the prophecy.

„Fionna?" , I whispered into the darkness of the room since I was too confused to remember where I was or even when I went to bed.

A rustling noise beside me caught my attention, silent foot steps came from somewhere in the dark.

„No, it's me, Jake." , the dog whispered as his face appeared in front of me. „Fionna is asleep on the sofa, I carried you up here after you fell asleep during the movie we watched yesterday. What is it? Or did you dream of her?" , his voice turned into some teasing tone while he grinned widely.

„I've got no time for that, Jake. Wake up Cake and come to the living room, I have to tell you something."

„Can't it wait till the morning? Cake will claw out my eyes if I wake her with no good excuse."  
„No! Bro, believe me, this is important. _Very_ important. Like...live-depending important." , I pleaded as I already headed down the stairs to get Fionna.

I found her asleep on the sofa, cuddled into the blue blanket as always. But now I had no time to admire her beautiful sleeping face. Reaching out, I carefully shaked her shoulder to get her awake as mild as possible. Her eyes opened instantly as her hand shot forward and slapped my right cheek, leaving a stinging red shape on my skin.

„Finn! I'm so sorry, I was just surprised and reacted and-" , she apologized and gestured wildly in the air to show how sorry she was. Catching her hands, I pressed them down to the sofa to calm her to.

„It's fine, really. We have other things to worry about."

„But-"

„Sshh." , I whispered, one hand stroking her cheek as I lost myself in her deep blue eyes with starlight caught in. Her mouth was a little bit opened, her warm breath so close...I just had to...

_No. This is wrong._

Instantly backing off, I pulled her to her feet and noticed she was only wearing the short sleeping-dress, exposing so much of her soft pink skin.

„I hope you have a good reason for this!" , Cakes voice shouted upstairs, drawing closer as she stepped into the living room, her face angry and annoyed. Her eyes glowed like a furious fire was blazing in them and even Jakes warm words couldn't calm her down.

_I guess Cake is no morning person..._ , I joked in thoughts but got serious again as the cat turned towards me, her arm stretched out until her sharp claws were just an inch away from my face.

„You! I _hope_ for your sweet little face to have a good excuse for waking me up in the middle of the night. Otherwise..."

I would never listen to what she was going to say since Fionna grabbed her tail and pulled her into a close hug, preventing Cake from moving.

„Now, Finn, what is it?"

I took a deep breath until I was sure what to say and started to explain...

By the time I was finished, the sun already started to rise, sending a beautiful golden shimmer across the dark blue sky, announcing a new beginning day.

Soft pink clouds covered the zenith, huddling together like sheep. But under their pink shell they started to dye grey, the electricity in the air was already to be felt – a storm was rising and I knew it wasn't just the weather. Soon a real storm would shatter our lives and we had to be ready if we were to survive.

„So...what are we going to do now?" , Fionna asked behind me, sitting at the table while I looked out of the window, keeping hold of the windowsill like it would guarantee safety, giving strength. Her voice was silent but still clear and strong with determination to help. She wasn't like any of the princesses back in Ooo, she wouldn't be needed to be saved, was strong enough on her own. And that was one of the things that made me love her like I did.

„The Cosmic Owl said 'One must become two to battle the everlasting darkness'. I guess I'm the first since I had the dream but who is the second?" , I wondered aloud with a glance to Fionna. Could she be...?

„Anyway, how can two people possibly be enough to defeat a creature like that? Why can't it be easy for _once_..." , I murmured, losing myself in the play of the now black clouds, the treetops trying to resist the increasingly strengthening wind. Tiny raindrops started to moisten the window, spreading wet trails down the glass.

„We'll figure it out." , Fionna said beside me and laid her hand on my shoulder, sent a little shiver down my back. „But I think we should get help...Marshall Lee knows a lot about the past and its terrifying monsters and...what about Prince Gumball? He has a lot of influences to the other kingdoms, could warn them and therefore find out where to find these parts of the weapon." Anger she wanted this prince to accompany us blinded my gaze for a second and jealousy stabbed my heart like a dagger, but I had to admit she had a point. They would both be a great help...

„Sounds great, but we're still a tiny group if you ask me." , Cake threw in, sighed and rested her head on the table to get a hold.

„Yeah, if we just could get more people..." , Jake murmured and started to walk around the table, thinking hard.

„But we can't, silly."

_If we could just..._

„Wait! We can!" , I screamed, unaware of the fact nobody knew what I was talking about.

„Jake, you read everything about this portal. How can we get back?"

„Seriously, Finn? You want to leave and let us wait here for our deaths? Yeah, it's just one stupid world, crawl back to your shitty portal and hide till you find another one!" , Fionna yelled, not getting the point. Sparkling tears of anger and despair ran down her cheeks as she threw something at me. The plate scattered at the wall next to me, left me to stand there in shock, out of words.

„I thought you would care about m...us! At least a little..."

„Fionna, listen! I want to leave to get help! There are two more people in Ooo that could help, with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum we'd be eight, the same number as the parts to be found. We _have_ to get them. Believe me, I'll come back." , I told her slowly, tried to comfort her as I laid my hand on her shoulder.

„I-I thought you...I'm sorry, Finn. I knew you'd never let someone in need down."

„Weeeell, I don't want to interrupt your little sweet reconciliation, but if you want to get back in time, you should hurry and leave now." , Cake observed.

„And how are we supposed to get to Ooo without a portal? I don't know where it could be, genius." , Jake objected, rolling his eyes.

„Really? It's not my fault you're stupid." , the cat hissed and earned an angry growl.

„Gumball might know, or at least there has to be a book on portals in his library." , Fionna threw in and separated the two pets again.

„Great! I'll go visit him right away, we meet again at sunhigh here." , I decided and opened the door already. Rain splashed from the roof and got blown into the room from the wind, drizzled my shirt as an icy cold breeze hit me.

„Wait, I'll come with you." , Fionna offered, already on her feet.

„No, you have to go and get Marshall Lee. Take these two with you, they'll need a babysitter."

She smiled this lovely smile again, making my heart beat in longing.

_This is never going to happen..._

„Ok then. I'll get Marshall and wait for you until 12 o'clock. One minute later and I will come and search for you." , she murmured in a voice heavy with worry as she pulled me into a hug, her arms embracing my waist and her head resting on me shoulder. That was the moment my heart exploded into a inferno of joy, heat warming my blood and let me forget about the rain. I'd go through every thunder storm, through every rain to get one of these hugs.

„Be safe." , she whispered as I left, vanishing into the grey of the rain.

By the time I arrived at the royal castle, my shirt and the coat Cake gave me were dripping wet, myself soaked to the skin. Small waterfalls poured down my hat as I got into the dry, warm room after a very confused Peppermint Maid had let me in.

„Uh...how can I help you this early in a storm like that?" , she asked with worry and a bit of fear, her tiny hands shivering anxiously. Glob, I must have been looking horrible.

„I need to speak to Prince Gumball. Where is he?" , I demanded and forgot about my good behavior once. This could wait til afterwards...if we survived this Sketh-issue.

„I-In the laboratory as usual. But- hey! You can't run around here like that!" , she screeched as I dashed off, waving helpless in the air.

The floors and rooms seemed to go forever as I raced through the castle, leaving a trail of small puddles of icy cold water behind me. A barely hearable sigh escaped my mouth as the silver colored door of the laboratory came into my sight. Knocking twice, I even waited for an answer until I rushed in, leaving the door to slam shut.

„Hu? What on Aaa...you're Finn, right?" , the prince stammered as he caught sight of my dripping wet clothes.

„Yeah, sorry about that. But I've got not much time. I need your help, Prince Gumball." , I panted, breathing hard after my long race and leaned against the door.

„So? What can I help you at? And where did you leave Fionna?" , he asked skeptically, arms crossed on his chest.

„At home." , I lied since Fionna told me about the hatred between Marshal and the prince. „What do you know about portals? I need to go back to get help and Jake doesn't know where to search for a portal that vanished after our arrival."

„Sorry but...what do you need help for? Fionna is perfectly able to defend Aaa alone, I guess."

„Not this time!" , I yelled, out of patience. „She will explain everything to you when we get back to the tree house. Now, can you help me or not?"

„Well, seems like some weird stuff is happening between you two, but I'll wait and see. And of course I can help, after Fionna introduced you to me I read everything about portals. The formula to work out the exact place of the portal leading back is easy..."

„The Mystery Cave!" , I screamed as I slammed the door of the tree fort open with Prince Gumball right behind me, staring bewildered at the house. Some pictures and stuff from the shelves fell down and crashed with a dramatic clang, papers got blown from the table in the living room Fionna, a very bored Marshall Lee and the pets were sitting at. The moment she caught sight of me she jumped to her feet, her blue eyes sparkling with relieve and excitement.

„When will you leave?"

„Right away, I guess. Jake can take me there in no time." , I replied, already denoting Jake to get out where the rain was still pouring like waterfalls.

„Oh maaaaan." , the dog complained but came to a halt beside me, right in front of the door where the rain wouldn't reach his yellow fur. „I'm ready if you can call it like that. I hate rain. It's cold and...wet."

„Stop complaining. You want to get back to Lady, don't you? Plus, we have to hurry and get back as soon as possible." , I retorted as I turned to climb on his back.

„Fionna? You have to tell Marshall and Prince Gumball about our situation and plans." , I told her before I smiled a 'good bye'. She simply nodded, eyes dark with worry.

„You will come back, won't you?" , she whispered anxiously, looking at the bottom.

„Of course. I'll return and stay until this is over." , I promised, turning around. From the corner of my eyes I saw her hand rushing towards me, grabbing the top of my shirt and hauling it towards her. I was too surprised to react before I felt her lips brushing mine as she pulled me into a fierce kiss all of her fears and hopes combined in. A delightful fire was blazing around my heart, blood seething as I cheered in joy inside, wishing this moment would never end.

„Make it a 'forever'."

* * *

**So, this is it. I don't like it but well, since it's finished I can upload it anyways.**

**Please, review if you read it! It makes me write faster and keeps the story alive. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it. I don't care. Just tell me what to do better and I'll try.**

**You rock, guys. **


End file.
